


group chat fic? in MY 2019?

by fantasyselkie (siberiasiren)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberiasiren/pseuds/fantasyselkie





	group chat fic? in MY 2019?

_Nagito Komaeda has added 15 users to pls love me im so lonely!_

**Hajime Hinata:** Give me mod rights coward

**Nagito Komaeda:**  do u love me

**Hajime Hinata:** Yessss

_Hajime Hinata has earned the role Mod!_

_Nagito Komaeda has been kicked from pls love me im so lonely!_

**Ibuki Mioda:**  JKSHGDHFGJDFNHJKGHDFJHKJF

**Hajime Hinata:**  Thank you

**Ibuki Mioda:**  ODFJKGFG FG FGKJGHGJKNHFJK OH MY GODFDDDF

**Mahiru Koizumi:**  What the fuck Hinata

**Ibuki Mioda:**  IT DSDJSBDJKFHDJSSDF SVD THE FUCKGIN  
THE EMEME  
DKFJGHDFJGVDF GTHDNBFDMSFN THEUFKCI9GN EMEEIE HELP EM

_Chiaki Nanami has added Nagito Komaeda to pls love me im so lonely!_

**Hajime Hinata:**  >:((((((

_Hajime Hinata has lost the role Mod!_

**Hajime Hinata:**   **> :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**Ibuki Mioda:**  KJDFHGJKDFHGJDFGDFGDFFDF GUFKVIG HAJIME: GIVE ME MOD RIGHTS I LOVE YOU NAGITO: YOU LVOE ME? HAJIME: YESSSSSSSS ACTUALY KICKS NAGITO LIKE A BOSS  
THANK YOU TIME BABEY

**Mikan Tsumiki:**  I love you Komaeda!

**Nagito Komaeda:** ily2 mikan

_Mikan Tsumiki has earned the role Mod!_

**Mahiru Koizumi:**  You're gonna wanna make me a Mod too so this doesn't happen again

**Nagito Komaeda:** do u love me

**Mahiru Koizumi:** I'm a lesbian

**Nagito Komaeda:**  im gay but i love mikan

**Mikan Tsumiki:**  Komaedaaaaa

**Nagito Komaeda:** mikannnnn

**Hiyoko Saionji:**  i don't love you

**Hajime Hinata:** I appreciate you

**Nagito Komaeda:**  silence  
 ** _HAJIME_**

_Hajime Hinata has earned the role dumb baby bitch!_

**Ibuki Mioda:**  KUDFHGJKDFNJKGBSDFNLJKGNSDFJKGHDFBUKVJNHGJKBDGF

**Hiyoko Saionji:**  IDFJIDFKJG HAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHAAAA FUCK U HINATA LOLLLLL

**Mahiru Koizumi:** What.....What does that even mean

**Nagito Komaeda:**  he cant talk unless its in #baby bitch jail  
which is for baby bitches like hajime

#baby-bitch-jail

**Hajime Hinata:**   _@everyone_

**Nagito Komaeda:**   ** _YOU_**

**Ibuki Mioda:**  HI BABAY BTICJ HOW YOU DOIN

**Hajime Hinata:**   _@everyone_

**Nagito Komaeda:**

**Sonia Nevermind:**  why is this a channel???

**Chiaki Nanami:**  scroll up in #general

**Kazuichi Soda:**  dude hinata ily man but shut the fuck up I'm trying to work?????

**Hajime Hinata:**  They won't let me out :((

**Nagito Komaeda:**  U NEED TO PAY FOR UR CRIMES

**Hajime Hinata:**  I have literally done nothing wrong

**Sonia Nevermind:**  Komaeda ily!

**Nagito Komaeda:**  YES U HAVE  
:0c

_Sonia Nevermind has earned the role Mod!_

**Kazuichi Soda:**  is that all it takes

**Nagito Komaeda:**  yessss :333  
except for hajime he needs to work harder than others  
shouldnt be much different from his day to day life

**Hajime Hinata:**  >:(

**Kazuichi Soda:**  ily komaeda

_Kazuichi Soda has earned the role Mod!_

**Kazuichi Soda:**  hinata what'd you say before

**Hajime Hinata:** What

**Nagito Komaeda:**  what

**Hajime Hinata:** I have done  
 _literally_  nothing wrong

_Hajime Hinata has earned the role I know this and ily!_

_Hajime Hinata has lost the role dumb baby bitch!_

**Hajime Hinata:**  !!!!!!!! SODA  
 ****OH MY GOD

**Nagito Komaeda:**  KAZUICHI

**Sonia Nevermind:**  you  _BASTARD_  you beat me to it!  
I was figuring out the fuckin  
the way  
to change the roles  
fuck u soda pop  
you fuckin bastard  
bastardddddddd

**Kazuichi Soda:**   _ppwease,,,,,,,darlin,,,,,,_

**Sonia Nevermind:**  don't call me that lollll

**Kazuichi Soda:**  ;;w;;

**Nagito Komaeda:**  Kazuichi.

**Kazuichi Soda:**  y  
yes

_Kazuichi Soda has earned the role hands off bitchmaeda_

**Nagito Komaeda:**  arent u supposed to be working? :)  
WHO

**Kazuichi Soda:**  HINATA

**Hajime Hinata:** >:)))

**Kazuichi Soda:** HEART EYES

**Nagito Komaeda:**  what the fuck i cant even take the roles im fucking livid

**Mahiru Koizumi:** Can I be a Mod now

**Nagito Komaeda:** NO  
NO ONE ELSE  
IM ANGR

**Mahiru Koizumi:**  :(

**Hiyoko Saionji:**  bitch

**Chiaki Nanami:**  can I be a mod

**Sonia Nevermind:**  aren't you already?

**Chiaki Nanami:**  no

_Chiaki Nanami has earned the role Mod!_

**Chiaki Nanami:**  ty sonia

**Sonia Nevermind:** <333

#general

**Mahiru Koizumi:** _@everyone_  lets talk here please

**Hajime Hinata:** Shut up not mod

**Chiaki Nanami:**  hajime

**Mahiru Koizumi:**  >:(((((

**Hajime Hinata:** Sorry??

**Nagito Komaeda:**  this was a mistake and im so mad i even thought it up im going to kms

**Ibuki Mioda:**  DON'T KILL URSELF ITS BAD FOR UR HEALTH

**Hiyoko Saionji:**  hey i could actually read that lol good job

**Nagito Komaeda:**  i wanna die

**Gundham Tanaka:**  join the club

**Sonia Nevermind:**  Gundham :(((

**Gundham Tanaka:**  oh my god Im ssofuckign sorry please take my hamsters

**Sonia Nevermind: _OUGH  
OH FUCK  
BABIE_**

**Hiyoko Saionji:**  did you fucking climax good god sonia

**Sonia Nevermind:**  I'm hamstersexual yes

**Hiyoko Saionji:**  KJDFGHDFGHDFJGKDF

**Gundham Tanaka:** pwease god no thats my babey

**Sonia Nevermind:**  Imma fuck ur hamster shitlips

**Gundham Tanaka:**

_Sonia Nevermind has earned the role Hamster Fucker!_

**Sonia Nevermind:**  that me!

**Mikan Tsumiki:**  It you!

**Gundham Tanaka:**  no......not like this.....sonia.....

**Kazuichi Soda:** okay rlly tho I gtg work now byeeee

**Hajime Hinata:**  Byeeeeeeeeeee

**Chiaki Nanami:**  take care

**_Kazuichi Soda has gone offline_ **

**Byakuya Togami:** Kazuichi's offline post Baby Shark to remember him.

**Hiyoko Saionji:**  KJHDFKGHDFJGHJFGHFKJGHFJKHGDF

**Ibuki Mioda:** JKDFHGJKDHGJDFHGJKDHGJDFGJKDFG YES  
IM FUCKGINB ON TI

**Hajime Hinata:** Dude you seriously have Togami's name as a username

**Byakuya Togami:** You gonna stop me? Pussy?

**Hajime Hinata:**  Fuck. Fuck ur right I'm so sorry fuck

**Ibuki Mioda:** Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Baby shark!  
Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Mommy shark!  
Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Daddy shark!  
Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandma shark!   
Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandpa shark!  
Let's go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo Let's go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo Let's go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo Let's go hunt!  
Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo Run away!  
Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo Safe at last!  
It's the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo It's the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo It's the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo It's the end!

**Hajime Hinata:**  What the fuck

**Mahiru Koizumi:**  I've never read the lyrics   
Thats.....terrifying??

**Hiyoko Saionji:**  IBUKI ILY DFGJDKFGHDFJKGHDFJKLGHLDF

**Ibuki Mioda:**  POINTS ILY TOOOOO

**Nagito Komaeda:**  im gonna do it yall

**Chiaki Nanami:**  i'm heading to ur house nagito don't try anything

**Nagito Komaeda:**  :')

**Mikan Tsumiki:**  Aaaaaaaa I almost forgot!

_Teruteru Hanamura has been kicked from pls love me im so lonely!_

**Mikan Tsumiki:**  Bring him back I kick you Chiaki

**Chiaki Nanami:**  valid


End file.
